Reminding Me of You
by Princess Jupiter1
Summary: Makoto's life hasn't ever been normal. She remembers all the things she did with Shinozaki (Ken)...
1. Chapter 1

Makoto slowly moved her hair out of her face. She sat on a park bench watching all the happy families. How lucky they where. A mom, a dad, and a child, happily living together. Makoto's life was nothing like that. No parents. No siblings. Just her friends and Shinozaki. She sighed, as tears formed, but she fought them back and swallowed. She closed her eyes as she slowly drifted away into rememberence.  
  
Kindergarten was when she first met Shinozaki.  
"Hello, who are you?" Makoto asked him.  
"Shinozaki ... you?" He said.  
"Makoto."  
"You're full of cooties!"  
"Nu-uh!" He giggled and ran away. Makoto wasn't happy with him.  
  
Makoto felt her head jerk back during playtime. She whipped around. It was Shinozaki ... pulling on her hair.  
"YOU STUPID HEAD! STOP IT!" She screamed. The teacher glared at her.  
  
Makoto couldn't stop moving around. She had to face the corner, standing, until playtime was over. Shinozaki got away easily, but Makoto would get him next time, at least she though she was going to.  
  
As she walked home, she saw someone sitting in the grass with their leg outwards. She ran up to the person, but she finally noticed it was Shinozaki. He ankle was cut up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makoto growled.  
"What does it look like cootie-face?" He asked looking up at her.  
"I should leave you here, but I know you'll get me in more trouble." Makoto said and put his arm around her neck and got up slowly and walked Shinozaki home.  
  
That was when they became friends.  
  
Then she remembered when she was in third grade.  
  
"Makoto! Makoto!" Shinozaki came running up to her. Makoto hopped off the swingset. Shinozaki bent over waiting to catch his breath.  
  
"There's...this, this cat! She...was underneath this big piece of metal at this construction place when it fell! I tried to the guys but they wouldn't listen! You've got to help me lift it up and help the cat!" Shinozaki said. Makoto nodded and they took a shortcut to the construction place, which they had been working on a building a long time.  
  
"It's right here Mako-chan!" He said pointing to it. Makoto looked at Shinozaki. He'd actually called her Mako-chan. But she quickly snapped out of it and looked underneath the metal. Sure enough, the kitten was there.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three, we lift it up, okay?" Makoto said. Shinozaki nodded.  
"One....two....two and half -"  
"MAKOTO!"  
"Three!"  
  
The two slowly lifted it up and the cat slowly crawled out. They let go and the metal made a noise, but they didn't care. The cat's hind legs looked injured.  
  
"Poor thing!" Makoto said picking it up.  
"We outta take him to a vet!" Shinozaki said.  
"How do you know it's a he?"  
"Who cares Makoto! Come on!"  
  
"Hey kids! Get out of here! Don't you know it's dangerous?" a large man said.  
"CAT KILLER!" Makoto yelled out and the two sprinted away for the vet before the man could do a thing.  
  
They ended up saving the cats life that summer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto sighed deeply. Life was so easy then. Now, it seemed like hell. She hated school, and she hated home. School was too hard and boring, and at home she was all alone. There was no place in between there, so where she should go now? All she wanted to do now was remember the good times...  
  
It was in seventh grade.  
  
"School dance? You've got to be kidding me! How pathetic!" Makoto said looking at the bulletin board.  
"What is?" Shinozaki asked walking up to her.  
"It's a school dance."  
"Oh..." Shinozaki said, shrugged, and walked off. Makoto followed.  
"It is stupid...riggghhhtttt Shinozaki?" Makoto asked.  
"I dunno. It sounds okay. I was thinking about asking someone." Makoto felt like the Titanic plowed ontop of her.  
  
"Well, you better not ask me, Shinozaki, because I wouldn't go either way!"  
"Okay then..."  
  
The weekend came up quickly and the dance was on that Saturday night as planned.  
  
The phone rang at Shinozaki's house. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He asked  
"Shinozaki! I wanted to talk to you!" Makoto said quickly.  
"Okay...so what's up?"  
"Who are you going with to the dance tonight?"  
"Why does it matter to you Makoto, you're not going."  
"I was thinking, well, if you..."  
"Yes...?"  
"Wanted to hang out tonight!" Shinozaki fell.  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm not going to the dance -"  
"You aren't?!"  
"No, that someone I was going to ask thought the dance was stupid."  
"SHINOZAKI! You knucklehead! You wanted to ask me?"  
"Who else?"  
"Fine...fine...I suppose I can squeeze it into my schedule."  
"Great, meet you at the school gym at 7!" He hung up right away.  
  
"How rude! Well now, what am I going to wear?" Makoto asked searching through her closet. She didn't have very many femine clothes. But she eventually found something.  
  
Makoto walked through the gym doors in a blue skirt on, a yellow sparkly tanktop, some nice looking shoes, and her hair pulled back into a bun.  
  
"Shinozaki!" Makoto said and slapped him on the back.  
"Nice greeting!" He said turning around to find Makoto looking very nice, "Eh heh, you look nice Makoto."  
"Thank you! It's about time you learned you manners towards a girl."  
"Oh be quiet!" Shinozaki said as they walked away together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto let out a small laugh. Shinozaki was such a nut. Then her memories drifted away further, after she became a senshi.  
  
Makoto heard a scream. Makoto looked and it was Shinozaki. This creature, almost like a Lion was right there staring down Shinozaki. Makoto was instantly there, to protect her best friend, as he was getting the energy sucked out of him.  
  
As the Lion went up to her, Makoto felt a big push. It was Shinozaki, pushing her out of the way! Makoto's heart seemed to stop.  
  
She looked at her best friend, laying there, on concrete, with his head cut open. She took him to the hospital instantly.  
  
Makoto lay there, looking at Shinozaki. If Makoto and Shinozaki didn't have both blood type O, he wouldn't have made it. Makoto would give Shinozaki every ounce of blood in her body if she could.  
  
As Shinozaki recovered, Makoto was still weak from the blood she had given him. But the Lion is back. As Sailor Jupiter lay there, and her friend Sailor Moon, or Usagi, was knocked back too, she thought. All the people she loved and cared about. She felt like she had let them down. Jupiter stands up and shouts, "I'll never forgive what you've done!" And, she kills it with a Jupiter Thundercrash attack.  
  
Makoto never really had any good friends besides Shinozaki. Sure there was all the senshi's, but if she wasn't Sailor Jupiter, would she know all of them? First she became good friends with Usagi, she might have been pals with her. But Makoto knew Shinozaki when they were little kids  
  
And it's not like she had family to rely on. Her parents were killed when she was so young...  
  
Makoto slept quietly in her bed. She was quickly awoken by a crash of lightening though. She grabbed her teddy bear and went out into the living room where she turned the TV on. The news was on. Though she was so little she only knew how to turn the TV on, but not switch stations. Her parents always did that for her. So she watched the news.  
  
"Two hours ago, a plane heading for Okiyama lost control from the rough conditions and crashed. Their were no survivers found yet, and there was severe damage done to a building. We'd advise you to stay off the roads around -"  
  
Makoto thought. Her parents where going to Okiyama. She remembers her mother telling her that. Makoto started to sob. She was scared. Her parents were probably dead. Her drunken aunt was suppose to take care of her, but she just came over, gave Makoto two cookies and a juice and sent her to bed and left.  
  
Makoto, worn out from crying, fell asleep on the floor.  
  
The next day Makoto went over to her neighbors. They cared for Makoto until she was about ten. She ran away and left on her own. 


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto didn't want people to pity herself, nor did she like pitying people. So what if her parents died and she didn't have many friends? Who cares about her anyways? Makoto sighed. She was always told by teachers to have a positive attitude. How can she though? How would they know how she felt?  
  
She looked at all the people. She couldn't really help but smile. She saw a young couple sitting together talking. She smiled more. How sweet it was. Makoto always believed it young love.  
  
Makoto felt something bump into her leg. It was a ball, and little boy followed after it. Makoto picked it up and handed it to him.  
"T-Thank you." He said timidly. Makoto smiled.  
"You're certainly welcome." The little boy giggled and ran off.  
  
"Makoto!" She turned to the voice. It was Shinozaki. He walked up to her.  
"Hey Shino-kun!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just remembering." Shinozaki sat next to her. He knew Makoto really didn't have many good mememories.  
"Remembering of what?"  
"Of you Shinozaki." Makoto said and leaned against her best friend, her hero, and her boyfriend. Makoto smiled and they both walked off together. 


End file.
